Hidden Feelings
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Hermione buried her love for the mischievous Weasley twin under her work, but when Fred overs her one day, he becomes determined to make her reveal her feelings.


"This can't be happening."

Hermione stared at the identical twins sporting grins on their faces. She cleared her throat and attempted at a smile. "You can't want me to go with you. I mean," She waved her hand as if a reason would magically appear, "There are other girls who would _love_ to go with you two. Why does it have to be me?"

Fred shrugged, that wicked grin never leaving his face, "We don't want to go with pansies, Granger. They just stick to us and slobber all over us."

"Which you happen to love, " Hermione pointed out.

They took a step forward in her direction, backing her against the wall, "Yeah, but not tonight. We really want you to come. We want to have fun."

Hermione stilled and tried to mask the sudden pain she felt. Mustering a fake smile, she raised a finger, "I know what you two are up to. You guys are trying to make fun of me. Look, I know I'm boring and I'm perfectly happy that way. Why can't you just leave me be?"

Fred immediately noticed the distress laced in her voice and frowned, "Hey now, that's not true. We just wanted some company." He cleared his throat, delicately, "Well, I wanted some company. George is going with some one else."

He gave the bushy haired girl an expectant look.

Hermione looked startled and peered at George and then Fred, "Wait, is this supposed to be a date where I have to dress up and put on makeup?"

Fred grinned, "Obviously. It's a couple thing." At her wary look, he hastily corrected himself, "Well, we can go as friends, if you wish?"

"If I wish? What does –" She shook her head, "Never mind."

She sent both brothers a desperate look, "Do I have to?"

Fred put his arm around her shoulders, and looked her in the face, "You owe us, Granger."

Hermione held his gaze, defiantly for all of two seconds before slumping and admitting defeat, "Fine, I'll go get dressed."

"Atta girl!" Fred called at her retreating back, cheerfully.

As she left them to their own devices, George gave a concerned look at his brother, "You sure you want to do this, now?"

Fred looked determined as he studied the bookshelf that had been arranged with such care, "I have to. I have to try."

George clapped a hand on his back, "Then best of luck, mate."

Fred grinned, "Thanks. I need it."

The party as the twins had called it was nothing short of a ball. Hermione patted her black dress, nervously. She had charmed her hair into delicate curls and wore the slightest of makeup. Her dress was not immodest. It reached her knees and had beautiful frills sewn at the base. When she had exited her room, George had whistled with a gaudy comment. However, Fred had said nothing. His eyes had narrowed and a strange gleam entered into those blue eyes. He had simply taken her hand and they had departed.

Now, however, he refused to leave her side. Hermione could not say he was not an attentive partner, asking her if she needed anything, but to her dismay he was being too polite, too courteous. She felt uncomfortable with this side of Fred.

_Was he ashamed to be seen with her? _

She shook her head. Of course not. He had asked her in the first place. Maybe, he was uncomfortable in social gatherings. However, as her eyes lifted, she glimpsed a group of girls approaching and her heart sank as she saw the gleams in their eyes as they walked towards them. The most confident of the group, a gorgeous blonde, giggled and fluttered her eyes at Fred. Hermione did not want to look at Fred's face but something compelled her to. Her chest tightened as she saw the broad grin on his face as he winked at the girl.

Her body felt hot and cold and Hermione pulled at her dignity. Looking at Fred, she told him, "I'll be back in a second. I just saw somebody I know from work."

Fred frowned, "I'll come with you."

She smiled, unaware that the smile didn't reach her eyes, "No, no. You stay. I'll be back before you know it. Besides," She gestured towards the group of women, "Your fan club would be disappointed."

With that, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the restroom. As soon as she entered, she quickly locked the door behind her and leaned against the ceramic sink, looking at her reflection. She looked fine, completely unruffled. She put her hand on her heart, and yet, why did it feel like her heart was crumbling.

Ten years. She had been in love with Fred Weasley for ten years, and yet he never noticed. She had tried to date, to get over him, to fall for somebody else, but it had never worked. So, she stopped trying. It wasn't fair on her and it wasn't fair on the men she dated. She now focused only on her career. It didn't fill the hole in her heart, but it made her too exhausted at the end of the day to feel the pain.

She patted a curl absently. It was not for lack of good looks. She knew that she had become fairly pretty in the past years, but it was her personality that was the problem. She had tried to change but she couldn't manage it.

She was so good at hiding her feelings, wasn't she, she mused. Nobody had gotten an inkling of her feelings. She till interacted with the twins, with her friends, but recently she had minimized her outings because of her workload. The more the time passed, the more workload she wanted to take in, as an escape for the loneliness she encountered when she came home to an apartment at night.

So, when Fred and George had showed up at her doorstep today, she had been wary, to say the least. She didn't read anything into it. How could she? But it hurt nonetheless that with her he had been so serious and cordial but the minute those girls had approached, he had completely changed tune.

Her eyes burned and her chest ached. Gripping onto the sink, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "You will get through this night with your dignity intact, Hermione Granger!" She told herself, sternly.

A knock on the door distracted her.

"Hermione, everything okay?"

She paled. Fred! She had told him she was going to greet her colleagues. Oh God, what was she going to say.

_Calm! Cool and composed! _

She opened the door, an appropriate expression of sheepishness on her face. The worry on Fred's face made her want to cry, but she clenched her fist, till her nails dug into her palm, "Sorry. It was urgent."

He studied her closely, and leaned forward, their noses nearly touching, "You sure? You look upset?"

_What!? She wasn't supposed to look upset!_

His face so close to hers, she blushed and then pushed him back, "I'm perfectly fine, Fred. I had to use the bathroom."

They were in an enclosed corridor, she realized. That wasn't good.

"You didn't have to come after me, "she chastised, as she quickly walked towards the entrance to the ballroom. They had to get out of here. Privacy was bad.

A hand slammed against the wall in front of her, Fred's arm blocking the way, "What's going on?"

_Cool and composed!_

Hermione raised a brow, "What on earth are you talking about? I went to the bathroom. Was I supposed to not go there?"

Fred wore a strange expression on his face, "You said you were going to greet some friends."

She blushed at the lie, "Well, I made a detour." She narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with _you_?"

He made no comment and offered his arm instead. When she slipped her arm in his, he leaned close to her and murmured, "I have my eye on you, Granger. I am not as unaware as you'd like me to be."

With that statement, he led them into the ballroom.

Hermione was pale. What was that supposed to mean? What did he know? He couldn't know about her feelings. It was impossible. She had never let it slip, _ever. _ She always spent the right amount of time with him, and with the others. She never glanced at him in social gatherings. She never wandered into his shop to watch him. _She had stayed away from him!_

Her hand was trembling. That gave Fred an odd feeling of satisfaction. He had been so nervous throughout the party, but somehow he felt that she was upset and when those girls had come, she had immediately slipped away, murmuring an excuse.

He had followed her, of course, but she had instead made her way to the bathroom of all places. And had stayed over there for a long time.

He was trying his best not to botch this up, but he needed advice. How was he supposed to say anything to her, with that mask on her face. He wouldn't have believed for an instant that she cared for him, if he hadn't heard her speak that day.

He and George had been practicing apparating without the loud giveaway sound and he had decided to give his little brother's friend a scare. Apparating inside her apartment, he saw her sitting next to the fire with her cat. After Crookshank's death, Hermione had gotten an equally, if not more ugly, version of Crookshanks. Her eyes had been closed as she petted the creature.

"Another failed attempt, Greggy. I should have known."

The cat purred.

"I know I need to move on." She let out a piteous sound, "Why is it so hard?"

The cat rubbed his face along her stomach.

"One day I'll get over him. It's just not today."

Fred couldn't identify the strange feeling in his chest. Hermione Granger was in love with somebody. Why did he feel so upset? However, before he could so much as move, she sighed out his name. And he knew.

When he returned to the shop, he had immediately grabbed his twin.

"She loves me."

George had just looked confused, "Who?"

"Hermione! I heard her."

George looked shocked, "You sure, mate? I don't want you raising your hopes for no reason. It could have been a mistake."

When Fred had recounted his visit, George had leaned against the counter, frowning, "You can't botch this up, you know."

But right now, Fred was afraid, he was doing exactly that. Hermione was stiff, uncomfortable with him. What could he do to make her more at ease? Was he being too overbearing?

"Hermione!"

A male voice made him turn around and he scowled.

A brown haired man was making his way towards them, his eyes focused on Hermione.

"Lorace. What are you doing here?"

Was it just him, or did Hermione sound a bit uncomfortable?

The man took her hand and pressed a kiss on the back, "You look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you."

Fred tried to recall whether he had told Hermione she looked gorgeous. He had just taken one look at her and he wanted her out of that dress. Damn it! He should have told her she looked ravishing.

"Are you here with your brother?" He eyed Fred in a dismissing fashion.

Fred stared at the bloke, "Do I look like her brother, mate? I'm her date."

Lorace's jaw tightened and he smiled, tersely, "My mistake." Then ignoring Fred, he continued, "Are you free tomorrow, by any chance. I just discovered this wondered café and I wanted to take you there for lunch."

Hermione blinked and before she could say anything, Fred put his hand on her waist, pulling her into his body, "Sorry, but Hermione will not be available for any breakfast, lunch or dinner dates from now on. Her schedule is booked for the future. Please excuse us."

He dragged Hermione away from that man, fuming. Hermione was silent for a few moments before pushing at him, "What is your problem, Fred? What was that supposed to mean, 'her schedule is booked'?"

Fred stared at her angry expression and he gritted his teeth. He had had enough. Dragging her out of the ballroom, he nodded to a surprised George and as soon as they stepped out, he tucked her in his side, "Hold on."

The apparated inside Hermione's apartment, soundlessly. Hermione pulled away from him and went to her room, to change out her clothing.

"I have to go change. Just wait here."

She didn't ask why he brought them here, or why he seemed so angry. She just knew that the dress somehow made her feel very exposed in front of Fred and she needed to cover her arms. She came back in a few minutes, wearing an extra large sweater and jeans. She stood in the doorway of the sitting room, watching Fred look at the titles of the books on her shelf.

"What was that about?"

Fred grew still and burying his hands in his pockets, he turned around. She looked positively tiny in that sweater and extremely wary.

"He was hitting on you."

"I am aware, Fred."

He looked up to meet those lovely brown eyes, "I didn't like it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. What was she supposed to say to that? Building up hope was a dangerous game. But then she remembered the gorgeous blonde. She closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? _That_ was Fred's type, not bookworms like her. She opened her eyes to see Fred studying her with a strange expression on his face.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?" She was feeling cold from inside. She wanted to curl up in her bed and just sit in silence. Just shut the world away for a while.

"You schedule is going to be booked from now on."

She looked startled and uncertain, as she whispered his name. He looked determined. Walking over to her, he looked down at her upturned face.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Hermione let out a small chuckle, laced with bitterness, "You don't like me, Fred. You could hardly tolerate me today."

Fred stilled, "What do you mean, tolerate you? I was trying not to screw things up with you!"

Hermione sank into the chair, and rubbed her face with her hand, wearily, "Just say it, Fred. I can't play these games any longer."

He studied her, "Why didn't you tell me you love me?"

Her head shot up, horror in her eyes, "Who said that to you?"

He watched her, his hands in his pockets, "I heard you. Answer my question."

Hermione didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved, "When did you hear me?"

Fred's voice was quiet, "It doesn't really matter when or how or where. _Why didn't you tell me!?_"

She refused to meet his eyes, "I don't know where you heard this from, but it's not true."

A finger raised her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "You forget, Granger; I've known you for a long time. So don't try to lie to me."

She pushed her face away from his hand, her face red, "Yes, well. My feelings are my business, not yours or anyone else's."

"Aren't they? Don't I have a right to know?"

Hermione got to her feet, angry now. Glaring at the man she loved, she gritted out, "No you don't. I never wanted to force _my_ feelings on you and I never will. I don't know how you found out, Fred, but I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I am perfectlycapable of handling myself and my feelings!"

"And just how is that?" He shouted back, "By burying yourself in work! By going out with countless men! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I love you too!"

Hermione took a step back, "You don't love me. You can't love me. I'm- I'm boring and definitely not _your _type. You just spent one evening with me and you could barely smile."

Fred took a step forward, crowding her, "I wanted this evening to be perfect. I was trying my best. I wanted you to see that I've grown up as well!"

Her voice was small, "But you smiled at the blonde girl."

Fred smiled, "Jealous?"

Hermione scowled, "Of course not! Why would I be-?"

"Well, I was. Don't want any other man even looking at you."

"Fred."

He scowled, "I don't care. I love you and as far as I'm concerned, we are a couple." He pulled her into him, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? How I kept on hoping that you'd come to me and tell me you love me? How much I wanted to kill all those men you dated?"

"You really love me?"

His voice was silky, as he murmured, "More than you know. And I plan on proving it for the rest of your days."

Walking her backwards, he imprisoned her against the wall, planting tiny kisses on her neck. Grinning at her moans, he knew she might have a lot of questions in the morning and he knew it would still take a lot of convincing on his part, but one day she would be wearing his ring on her finger.

Growling as kissed him back, he waved his wand, dimming the lights. Tme to prove to Granger that she belonged to Fred Weasley alone.

A.N: I know the ending is a bit weird. I just couldn't write a steamy scene. Didn't have it in me.


End file.
